


Warriors: The Seven Kingdoms

by gothicryder



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicryder/pseuds/gothicryder
Summary: Enter the massive territories of the 7 kingdoms of the clans.





	1. Chapter 1

On the north is Northclan, a massive group of cats that stands for following the warrior code. They want to enforce all the rules on the other clans to make sure order is followed. Ruled by the harsh Sagestar they are expected to follow the code with there life. If any cat breaks the code in the clan, they are killed in front of everyone. They often times travel to the other clans, and see if there following the code as well. If they see cats breaking the code in another clan, they make it there goal to kill them.

Southclan, holding the coldest part of the lands, this clan is rather smaller. They keep to themselves, and often times live in fear of Northclan. They only want peace and to be left alone. Because of there more timid nature, Blizzardstar often times allows Northclan to walk all over them.

Westclan the farest clan from all the others, often time this clan is forgotten. They stand almost as outsiders, and often times are made up of loners and rouges more then warrior cats. They followed the code the least, and are rather friendly to everyone they meet.

Eastclan on of the few clans that will stand up to Northclan, and not put up with them. They don't allow Northclan to come into there territory at all. They are just as hostile and aggressive to anyone.They will fight anyone off who tries to enter there home, and hate outsiders.   
  
Breezeclan, a swift and fast clan that are hard to track. This clan doesn't always stay in the same territory, and often times set up on other clans territory. They are hard to find, and often times are only seen at the gatherings. When looking for Breezeclan you never find them, its said they only find you.   
  
Shadeclan, a clan of killers and cunning lairs, they love when war happens and thrive off of it. They want to spread lies around, and often time use Northclan to there own gain. Loyal only to themselves, they have the most change in leadership, because of everyone wanting power in the clan.   
  
Gorseclan, is a fearless and brave clan, that stands up for everyone. They hate to see others bullied, and want to protect the weak. They are strong willed warriors, and fight for what is right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Northclan  
  
Leader: _Sagestar_ \- a massive long haired dark brown molly with black stripes and cold green eyes, 9 lives  
  
Deputy: _Littleflame_ \- a small black and white tom cat  
  
Medicine cat: _Birchfur_ \- a light brown tabby molly  
  
Warriors:  
  
_Rowanhoney_ \- small honey colored molly mate Harespring

_Marigoldstorm_ \- Orange-golden ticked tabby molly with bright, yellow eyes.

_Harespring_ \- Short furred and muscular blue grey and white tabby tom with long fangs, large paws, and striking turquoise eyes, mate Rowanhoney 

_Junipersong_ \- Long-haired chestnut brown she-cat with amber eyes.

_Flintbreeze_ \- Dark grey tom with white patches and heterochromic blue and brown eyes

_Thistleclaw_ \- A black and white tom with golden eyes and scars running down his cheek mate Duskstorm 

_Duskwhisper_ \- Battle scarred white tom with black ears and tail and yellow eyes.

_Weaselfrost_ \- A charcoal tabby tom with tuxedo markings and orange eyes mate Larkbriar 

_Duskstorm_ \- a tabby molly cat with green eyes mate Thistleclaw

_Ashclaw_ \- a dark silver tom cat

_Berrycloud_ \- a light tan tom cat

 

Apprentices:

_Cloverpaw_ \- a small black and white tom cat mother Rowanhoney, mentor Duskstorm 

_Blizzardpaw_ \- a small white molly mother Rowanhoney, mentor Berrycloud 

_Stormpaw_ \- a black tom cat mother Rowanhoney, mentor Flintbreeze 

_Snakepaw_ \- a light yellow tom cat mother Rowanhoney, mentor Weaselfrost

 

Queens:

_Larkbriar_ \- A golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes mate Weaselfrost 

Kits: 

_Rainkit_ \- a light brown tom cat mother Larkbriar

_Sootkit_ \- a golden tabby she-cat mother Larkbriar

_Kitekit_ \- a black and white molly mother Larkbriar

Elders:

  
_Thornbreeze_ \- a light tan tom cat

 

Toms: 13

She-cats: 11

Total: 24


	3. Southclan

Southclan

Leader: _Blizzardstar_ \- a small white tom cat, 4 lives, mate Redblossom

Deputy: _Maplestripe_   - a tan tom with dark brown stripes

Medicine cat: _Brackenflare_ \- a dark ginger molly with faint lighter stripes

Warriors:

_Darkwillow_ \- a dark gray tom with black stripes

_Paleclaw_ \- a soft white tom cat

_Runninghawk_ \- a lean dark brown molly

_Oakstripe_ \- a dark brown tabby

  
Apprentices:

_Foxpaw_ \- a long haired ginger molly, mentor Maplestripe    
  
Queens:   
  
_Redblossom_ \- a dark ginger she-cat with black markings mate Blizzardstar

Kits:

_Russetkit_ \- a red ginger tom cat mother Redblossom

_Whitekit_ \- a white molly mother Redblossom

Toms: 7

She-cats: 4

Total: 11


	4. Westclan

Westclan

Leader: Lynxstar - a large long haired lynx colored tom cat, 5 lives

Deputy: Robinflame - a rich brown molly with a white underbelly

Medicine cat: Vala - a large white molly with brown ears

Warriors:

Bright - a ginger and white molly with one black paw

Elkstorm - a stunning silver tom with black stripes mate Finchwing

Cola - a black and white tom cat

Finchwing - a brown and white molly mate Elkstorm

Graynose - a dark gray molly

Apprentices:

Slatepaw - a light silver tom mother Finchwing, mentor Vala 

Olivepaw - a tortoiseshell molly mother Finchwing, mentor Bright 

Queens:

Blaze - a long haired ginger molly

Kits:

Poppykit - a calico molly, mother Blaze

Swiftkit - a ginger tom, mother Blaze

Toms: 5

She-cats: 8

Total: 13

 


	5. Eastclan

Eastclan

Leader: Ryestar - a dark rich brown/golden bengal tom with blue eyes, 9 lives

Deputy: Nettlesplash - a light silver molly

Medicine Cat: Tumblesky - a light brown tom cat

Warriors:

Frostflower - a stunning white molly with blue eyes

Willowshade - a dark gray molly

Mottlethorn - a dark brown tom mate Larkrose

Larkrose - a dark gray molly mate Mottlethorn

Sparrowthroat - a dark brown tabby tom

Flamestep - a dark ginger tom mate Amberfrost

Apprentices:

Hollypaw - a dark black tom, mother Larkrose, mentor Flamestep

Tawnypaw - a dark brown molly, mother Larkrose, mentor Nettlesplash

Beepaw - a light brown tom, mother Larkrose, mentor Sparrowthroat

Queens: 

Amberfrost -a ginger and white molly mate Flamestep

Kits:

Blossomkit - a ginger and white molly, mother Amberfrost

Cinderkit - a light yellow tom, mother Amberfrost

Thymekit - a light yellow tom cat, mother Amberfrost

Sunkit - a dark ginger molly, mother Amberfrost

 

Toms: 8

She-cats: 7

Total: 15

 


	6. Breezeclan

Breezeclan

Leader: Spiderstar -  a tortoiseshell molly with bright orange patches 9 lives 

Deputy: Troutwisker - a calico molly

Medicine cat: Mudmask - a dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Rosefeather - a light creamy tan molly

Eagelclaw - a gray and white tom cat

Sedgefall \- a light brown molly mate Sandtiger

Brightwillow - a white and ginger tom with blue eyes

Sandtiger - a pale brown tom with black stripes mate Sedgefall

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw - a light brown tom cat, mother Sedgefall, mentor Troutwisker

 _Adderpaw_ \- dark ginger she-cat, mother Sedgefall, mentor Rosefeather 

Queens:

 _Whitepoppy_ \- a white and brown she-cat

Kits:

Owlkit - a dark brown tom, mother Whitepoppy

Spottedkit - a dark ginger tom, mother Whitepoppy

Toms: 6

She-cats: 7

Total: 13 

 


	7. Shadeclan

Shadeclan

Leader: Winterstar - a long haired white bengal cat with black markings, and icy blue eyes, 7 lives 

Deputy:


	8. Gorseclan

Gorseclan:

Leader: Sparkstar -


End file.
